


ANOTHER Persona Chatfic

by KonataDMC



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [9]
Category: Mentioned persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: 999? we have a boi who doesnt know what room hes in, :3, Ann has a weird phobia, Brandon Rogers memes, Everyone is a litle gay, F/F, F/M, Funyarinpa - Freeform, I have no idea on how p5 guys text bear with me, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MISHIMA IS HERE WHOOP, Makoto is tired of everyones shit, Nanako is a university student now, Starkid - Freeform, Yikes, Yosk needs a break, Zero Escape 9h 9p 9d, akira is real proud of his friends at sees, also mara im sorry, and ho boi is he gonna spill the anticlimactic tea, and not the swimming kind, anyway, aunt aigas is a robot with a persona, but ch 6 has its own little arc ig, ch. 11 is gonna have kh3 in it, chat fic, dead memes, enjoy psychology and criminology student auntie nana, established relationships - Freeform, finally some makoharu, for real tho makoharu from free is the cutest shit ive ever seen, fuck it, guess whos writing a new awakening, guys you dont get it, help is on the way? thank you, hes not, hi. im gay for lauren lopez, honestly a shitpost, i cant promise safety from spoilers but ill try, i could go into the fact that the highlight of that whole series was Sigma's biceps from ZTD, i took that story from one of my friends, i will make it if i get challenged, idk whether ill keep it or nah, if anything he takes over this chapter the boueibu is the... before thought..., ill learn, im hoping this is funny to some people but im trash so this should be a ride, it makes me weep, its not real but dont test me tho, just... the whole thing, me bitch, next chapter title has mishima look like an after thought, no bold or itallics we die like men, now just to actually add the bold italics and shit before i post sksk, plus my uni!Nanako headcanons, post P5, promis, robert manion is a fucking king, shiho is meme police, so fucking upset that funyarinpa doesnt have its own tag, so my powerpoint of sigma's plus one biceps wont be shown since hes not here, so proud he flexes, some more than others but yknow, tgwdlm is my new fave of theirs, thanks for coming to my ted talk, that actually happened to his brother when he was like 5 or smth, that was the highlight of 999, the rise teddie is v experimental so hold on w/ that one, they know he got secrets, they know whats up with their law breakin son, ur welcome?? i think, very reassuring ik, we may or may not have an actual story now my dudes, whos knows whats happening anymore bc i sure as hell dont, wow im so original, yeah..., yu and yosk are smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: i make original content i swear.aka memes, idiots in inaba, and post p5 goodness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Leader <**  _Guys we should make a normal chat group so we dont clog this one_

**Queen < ** _Seconded, Oracle, if you would?_ _  
_

**Oracle < ** _omf u guys, if u ask me im not gunna do it here, dwnld discord u uncultured swines._

**Queen < ** _One. Language. Two, if you wont make the group chat i will._

**Panther < ** _OMG guys shes serious she put a period!! Futaba just make the chat on here_

**Fox < ** _Futaba, i dont believe you see us as pigs._

**Oracle < ** _omg inari, dw i dont see you guys as pigs_

**Oracle <** _also sos mom, right away mom_ _  
_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theives chat names are fairly obvious;;  
> these casual chat names are more obscure so  
> Smashbroz is Akira, since hes voiced by Xander Mobus in eng  
> Kayayday is Ann, since she shares the same eng va as kaede from drv3 (i cant remember her va name rip me)  
> Inkling is Futaba  
> Haru on the Bayou is still Haru, i just thought it was funny bc of rhyme, theres no meaning  
> and finally group mum is Makoto
> 
> ill let you know whos who when they get introduced

**Smashbroz < ** _oml my dads want to meet you all, dad wont stop bugging me help_

 **Kayayday < ** _Akira you never said you had two dads oml i love them already_

 **Inkling < ** _Ive met dem both alredy, theyre cool, Yosk is great dad 10/10_

**Haru on the Bayou < ** _They sound wonderful! And Futaba, i wouldnt want Sojiro to hear that if i were you._

**Group mum < ** _well if your fathers want to meet us so desperately then i say we call?_

**Inkling <  _Posted IMG_5549_**

**Inkling < ** _Told Sojiro what i said... was not amused._

**Smashbroz <  _Calling..._**

**_Called for 1:03:56_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shihoe is Shiho.. XD I'm creative.  
> Ryuji is camenbert bc max mittelman also voices plagg from mlb

**Shihoe < ** _Omg guys Akira's answer in this languages lesson XD_

 **Kayayday <** _Shiho, babe, you are spilling this tea and you can't do anything about it._

 **Smashbroz < ** _Shiho I told you this in confidence._

 **Shihoe < ** _So his teacher is this really chill guy, right. Let's you drink and listen to music and stuff right?_

 **Smashbroz < ** _Shiho, no please;;_

 **Shihoe <**  _He forgot to take the register and he got to Akira's name and his lemon juice snorted out his nose._

**Camembert < ** _Effin hell kira_

**Smashbroz < ** _He scared me!!_

**Camenbert <** _No i mean why the hell do you drink lemon juice_

**Smashbroz < ** _I t  m a k e s  m e  f e e l  a l i v e_

**Kayayday <  __**_Akira no_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we move to p4  
> Yu is Mr. Perfect  
> Yukiko is NepNep (Teddie picked it, he was very proud of himself, it matches with Chie's with the link being about the Noire/Neptune ship)  
> Chie is Ultimate Noire since Erin also voices Junko from danganronpa and Noire/Black heart from hyper dimension neptunia series  
> Yosuke is Spooder  
> Kanji is Lamb since Troy baker also voiced vincent from catherine  
> Rise is just Risette  
> Naoto is 'Akechi is a bootleg'  
> while Teddie is Uwahhh!

**Spooder < ** _Babe, havent u teased akira enuf?_

 **Mr. Perfect < ** _Nope, i wont stop teasing him until we meet this Ryuji boy._

 **Ultimate Noire <** _Oop, Yukiko we better go b4 we get caught in domestics_ _  
_

**NepNep < ** _Hm? What do u mean? Im sure Yu and Yosuke would love for us to join the teasing_

 **Lamb < ** _Yukiko, sum times i think ur worse than rise_

 **Risette < ** _Kanji! Shud i take that as an insult??! >3<_ _  
_

**Lamb < ** _Why the hell would it be an insult?_ _  
_

**Spooder < ** _Off topic stop enouragin my hubby._

 **Uwahhh! <** _Oof we got a full stop everyone!_

 **Spooder <** _And Rise, stop teaching my brother your text-y terms_

 **Akechi-is-a-Bootleg < ** _ON THE CONTRARY, I FIND IT QUITE AMUSING._ _  
_

**Risette < ** _See! Even Naoto finds them funny!_

_**Risette has changed Uwahhh!'s nickname to Big Oof**_

* * *

**Group mum < ** _I just read up and Akira you really need a new hobby_

 **SmashBroz < ** _Fucking Ryuji doesnt count?_

 **Camembert < ** _!!! Kira u lie u havent effed me yet_ _  
_

**Inkling < ** _EXPOSED!!_

 **SmashBroz < ** _In the words of the best disney prince_

 **SmashBroz <** _A fake reputation is all a man has._ _  
_

**Kayayday < ** _Eugene isn't a prince??_ _  
_

**SmashBroz <** _He married a princess didnt he._ _  
_

**Inkling <  __**_Shit, u right._


	5. Chapter 5

**SmashBroz < ** _I was thinking..._

 **Inkling < ** _Ew, stop_

 **SmashBroz < ** _about how bad the guys that we took down really were_ _  
_

**SmashBroz <** _It doesnt click when youre in the moment but looking back_ _  
_

**SmashBroz <** _Those guys were fucking assholes. Spare Fuataba and Sae;;_

 **Inkling < ** _Shit man, y u exludin me? im just as bad yknow_ _  
_

**SmashBroz < ** _Nah, you act tough but youre like uncle kanji_

**Inkling < ** _I dont knit;;_ _  
_

**Inkling <** _but I c ur point_ _  
_

**Inkling < ** _Istg if u say of the needle ima throttle u_ _  
_

**SmashBroz < ** _Of the nee-- shit_ _  
_

**Camenbert <  __**_well shit my bf just got murdered_ _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yu Hanamura ---- > Akira Hanamura** _

**Yu < ** _Your dad and I thought its around the time we came clean_

 **Yu < ** _Come home when you can, okay?_ _  
_

**Akira < ** _Father? Being honest when i say that scares me a little_ _  
_

**Yu < ** _Dad thinks its a funny story, but murder isnt exactly all that great._ _  
_

**Akira < ** _Well if Dad thinks its not too serious then i should be okay._ _  
_

**Akira < ** _Any hint on what its about?_ _  
_

**Yu < ** _Well, the words we're gonna be saying the most are Shadows and Personas, if that helps a little, though i doubt you'd know the context of what i mean._

_  
_

_**Phantom Thieves Chat Group**  
_

**Leader < ** _Guys, Ive never been more serious about anything in my life._

 **Leader <  _Posted SCRN_SHT_2568.jpg_** _  
_

**Oracle < ** _Wait so ur dads have personas?_

 **Queen < ** _Guys, stay calm, there's probably a good explaination according to Yu-san._ _  
_

**Leader < ** _I can't exactly stay calm, my dads have personas and they didnt tell me_ _  
_

**Panther < ** _By the looks of it u didnt tell them either..._ _  
_

**Skull < ** _Want me to come over?_

 **Leader < ** _If you can get a ticket to the dead end town of Inaba where the trains come and go by the second hour, be my guest._ _  
_

**Noir < ** _Oh dear, you are stressed... a little of Arsene's sarcasm leaked a bit there._ _  
_

**Leader < ** _Sorry, youre not wrong about the stress though_ _  
_

**Leader < ** _He mentioned murder and now im thinking that my dads are killers..._ _  
_

_**\-----**  
_

**Leader < ** _Update! My dads are NOT murderers._

 **Oracle < ** _Crisis Averted!_ _  
_

**Leader < ** _Har Har, fuck off Futaba_ _  
_

**Oracle < ** _You forget, my liege, Key Items can not be parted with._ _  
_

**Skull < ** _The real crisis is wachin Futaba rite w/ full grammr_ _  
_


	7. Brandoon Roogers

**Inkling < ** _I  d r i n k  t o  f o r g e t  b u t  i  a l w a y s  r e m e m b e r_

**Group mom < ** _Stop running you piece of shit._

**Inkling < ** _!!! Makoto!!_ _  
_

**Inkling < ** _Do more!! ill say a lne, u say anthr lne frm dat chara_ _  
_

**Inkling < ** _But it tasted like C A N D Y to me_ _  
_

**Group mom < ** _Ok?? I got mugged by a ballerina, tried to make me pass away_ _  
_

**Group mom < ** _Then the bitch spun away._ _  
_

**Inkling <** _Yesssssss!! Last 1._ _  
_

**Inkling < ** _We'Re liek 5 or smTH_

**Group mom <** _oo a tricky.. um.._ _  
_

**Group mom < ** _No im the daddy youre the mommy._ _  
_

_**Inkling has changed Group Mom's name to Brandon Roogers Daddy.** _ _  
_

_**Brandon Roogers Daddy has changed their name to Memekoto** _

**Memekoto < ** _Its either this or nothing._

**Inkling <  __**_Memekoto is fine XD_ _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had some formatting issues, so ignore the random punctication (.) on the chapter, it was the only was i could format it right. Tried to make it similar to discord but I don't think it looks right, I might change things later

_**Haru on the Bayou:** _ _We should all go out to get some ice cream soon!_

_**Memekoto:** I agree, it is getting quite warm isn't it?  
_

_**Kayayday:** nononon, no i.c.e  c.r.e.a.m for me   
_

**Shihoe:** You're still hung up on your 'Pizza Hut Trauma'?  
_Guys, you'll see, but let's tell each other a traumatic experience we had as a child._

 _ **SmashBroz:** I nearly got ran over so i'm terrified of roads?  
_ _That count??_

_**Shihoe:** Yes it does! A wonderful start, plus this helps with bonding :)  
_

_**Haru on the Bayou:** I was always shouted at by the maids and personal teachers when I didn't have good table manners yet...  
_ _Since then I've been afraid of being yelled at.._

_**Inkling:**  Weird flex but okay.... y'all know my tragic superhero backstory it dont need repeating._

_**Kayayday:**.... IM AFRAID OF ICE CREAM                                        _  _When I lived in europe with my parents we went to this pizza place, Pizza Hut, they have this ice cream machine... it literally exploded on me, i was covered in ice cream, ive been bat shit terrified ever since._


	9. Family Confessions pt. 2

**Akira Hanamura ---- > Yu Hanamura**

_Akira:_ So, father, i haven't been been completely honest either...

 _Yu:_ Oh yeah, Mr. Phantom Thief leader? You really think we didn't notice how stiff you were?

 _Akira:_ Yeah... on the plus side, I didn't know there was more than one Wild Card.

 _Yu:_ You are too? Care to tell me and your dad some stories next time we're in town?

 _Akira:_ Yeah, father! That'd be nice, thank you. Hold on, someone's at the door.

 _Akira:_ You two amaze me sometimes, door's open.

* * *

**Phantom Thieves Chat Group** _  
_

_Leader:_ Told you guys Mara is nightmare fuel... even father couldn't sleep for a month. Dad couldn't sleep for two. 

 _Leader:_ Oh my fuck, i just realised Mara helped Dad realise he liked father... i don't know what to do with this info

 _Oracle:_ Rub it in your dads face 4 the nxt 2 months

 _Leader:_ Nice, thanks Futaba

 


	10. Family Confessions pt. 3

**Hubby xx**

_Hubby xx:_ tht son of ours is a demn i tell u **  
**

_Me:_ What happened, Yosuke?

 _Hubby xx:_ tht rascl is teasin me abt mara

 _Me:_ Oh, well, what CAN we do about it, babe?

 _Hubby xx:_ oh cm on prtnr, i no ur bein sarcastic

               U rlly think we shud do smth tho?

 _Me:_ No, I think we should let him get it out his system, he had nightmares too. Bad ones by the sounds of it.

 _Hubby xx:_ If u say so, u owe me for ndurin this tho x

 _Me:_ I'll book our usual room from the inn x

* * *

 _Smashbroz:_ Ugh, dads had sex at Aunt Yukikos again

 _Camembert:_ Hold the fone, we're missin KEY info here 'Kira

 _Inkling:_ Yeh wen i told u to put a tracker on ur dads fones this wasnt the reason y

 _Smashbroz:_ 1\. ew, this is my dads we're talking about 2. Ryu, my dads has a friend who runs an inn here at inaba.

                 The place where you stayed for your visit last break? 

 _Camembert:_ Oh, that fit inn lady with black hair and wore red? wasnt she snoggin that police chick in our room?

 _Smashbroz:_ No, you walked into their room ryu

 _Camembert:_ Oh that makes more sense

 _Inkling:_ And the winner for award code ID-ten-T goes to Ryuji.

 _Camembert:_ Oh shit i won smth? Whats id ten t for? wait...

                 ID-10-T.. Eff you futaba.

 _Inkling:_ Worth it? Yes.


	11. KINGDOM HEARTS 3: Ann and Akira's Undoing. (Spoilers for TWEWY too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira played Kingdom Hearts 3, finally. Him and Ann are emotional messes.
> 
> (Big end-game spoilers)  
> (Also kinda spoilers for The World Ends With You, so theres that, too)  
> q: How do I feel after neglecting to add Yusuke to the casual chat?
> 
> a: I have committed the biggest sin.

_Smashbroz:_ I'm an emotional mess, don't visit me for like a month.

 _Paintbloosh:_ Should we be concerned?

 _Smashbroz:_ AXEL OH MY FUCK YOU SEXY BEAST, YOU CRY I CRY

 _Kayayday:_!! SHIT YOU TOO?

               HIS SMILE BROKE THEN I DID

               ALL OF THESE GUYS COULD STEP ON ME AND I'D THANK THEM

 _Shihoe:_ Are you talking about that Kingdom Hearts 3 I bought you?

 _Smashbroz:_ XEHANORT AND ERAQUS ARE GAY FOR EACH OTHER, CHANGE MY MIND

 _Kayayday:_ Roxas needs to be loved, and all the hugs, i just;;; Babe, our first son is gonna be called either Sora, Axel or Roxas. THERE IS NO DEBATE!

 _Paintbloosh:_ So... I SHOULD be concerned?

 _Smashbroz:_ IENZO, STEP ON ME

 _Camembert:_ Don't worry, Yusuke, when 'Kira gets like this, theres no hope. U just gotta let it fade.

 _Shihoe:_ I'm not letting you name our children after game characters you'll be over with in five years.

 _Memekoto:_ Finally, a voice of reason.

 _Smashbroz:_ THINGS ARE NOT SIMPLE AND CLEAN! TUTORIAL WORLD IS PLOT, SORA IS MISSING IN SHIBUYA, AND HOLY FUCK XIGBAR IS LUXU?? 

                 AQUA STEP ON ME. EVERYONE DIED IN CANON! WHERE ARE THEIR NOBODIES!! holy shit, now i wanna see an anthropromophic duck's nobody. HE STILL DIDNT FUCKING HEAL ME! SCREW HIM AND HIS INGREDIENTS! I wanna see Neku and Best Gay God Boy again.

 _Kayayday:_ Fuck off, Joshua is annoying as shit.

 _Smashbroz:_ Take. That. Back.

 _Inkling:_ Oh shit, oh shit

 _Kayayday:_ Wait, didn't Isa talk about a girl they saw in Radiant Garden? They wouldn't be that vague if it was someone we knew... Is it Ava? She didnt make it to Luxu's meetin too, right? I mean, It's her or Skuld.

 _Smashbroz:_ I don't know, and I'm too emotional to care. 

 _Paintbloosh:_ Yep. Concerned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys broke 1k reads! Thank you! I definitely didnt expect this to do well. You guys warm my heart.

_Inkling:_ Yo fuckers do an escape room w/ me

 _Smashbroz:_ Yknow im like 10,000,000,000 miles away right

 _Inkling:_ Stop being dramatic, hoe, thats Inari's job, ur like 500 miles

 _Haru on the Bayou:_ I would love to do an escape room with you futaba

_Inkling changed Haru on the Bayou's name to Caffine Addict_

_Inkling:_ the long name notification was annoying

           also nice, who else of you fuckfaces wanna come with. Groups of five get discount.

           3 places left hurry up bitches.

 _Memekoto:_ I'll join, you'll probably get lost otherwise.

 _Inkling:_ 1\. Offended.

           2. You just wanna spend time with ur girlfreind.

 _Memekoto:_ Problem?

 _Inkling:_ No ma'am!

 _Kayayday:_ Why do I feel like i was a witness to a crime?

 _Inkling:_ BC Memekoto is a fierce meme who needs no Jeff.

 _Shihoe:_ ALERT:

            DEAD MEME SPOTTED

            ROLL OUT MEN

 _Inkling:_ sksksks

           Forgive my sins

           For real tho, 2 more people, plz im broke


	13. Sojiro dont give three year old thieving children bitter coffee; this is what happens

_Inkling:_ EWW 

           BITTER COFFEE ALERT

           SAVE YOURSELVES

 _Caffine Addict:_ Ooo! Please ask Boss to save me a cup :)

 _Smashbroz:_ ay, fuck off futaba ur just weak to coffee

                 ur like ryuji five creams seven sugars

Kayayday: Yo wtf, why isnt his teeth just melting away after getting wit u?

Smashbroz: Hey, my boyfriend is a good boy

                 brushes his teeth day and night!!

Camembert: Gee thanks 'Kira

                  Expose a guys secrets why dont ya

Smashbroz: K

                 So this one time when Ryu visited

Camembert: STOP RIGHT THERE

                  THANKS VERY MUCH.

Shihoe: ~~I need somebody with a human touch~~

Kayayday: On my way, my dear~

Smashbroz: How do you know which one i was gonna tell???

Camembert: Its the only one you remember

                 Of course ure gonna say the one i know ure sayin

Smashbroz: Damm he got me

Paintbloosh: Red handed too

Inkling: SKSKS OF COURSE INARI MAKES A COLOUR PUN


	14. Chapter 14

_Shihoe: **Funyarinpa_ZE999.jpeg**_

_Kayayday:_ wht the fucks that

 _Shihoe:_ Babe, its a funyarinpa

 _Inkling:_ no?? tis a dog 

 _Shihoe:_ Apologise to the funyarinpa right fucking now.

 _Caffine Addict:_ Why do i get the feeling Ann and Futaba are in danger?

 _Memekoto:_ Their futures have been sealed, its too late to save them, Haru. 


	15. Iwatodai... I want to die... can i go? (alternetively, Akira flexes about the members of SEES and everyone is done with his bs)

_SmashBroz:_  Sup fuckers

 _Shihoe:_ Vines now...? can appreciate

 _SmashBroz:_ Guess which bitch is in iwatodai with the dads

 _Caffene Addict:_ Considering youre the only one with two fathers

 _SmashBroz:_ Me bitch.

                  Gonna go see the aunt and uncle arisato

                  Get Uncle Iori to teach me baseball techniques so i can crush ryus ass in the arcade place

                  Go say hi to my Aunt taKEBA @Inkling !!!

 _Inkling:_ Yukari Takeba???? shit my dude gotta get me a pic autograph AND RINGTONE

 _Smashbroz:_ Apparently uncle arisato knows tanaka from the tv shopping show tanakas commodities and idk if i believe him or nah

                 Oh shit nearly forgot uncle death

 _Kayayday:_ Excuse me who?

 _Smashbroz:_ Thats what i call uncle ryoji, hes cool with it, its some sort of inside joke that even the dads dont get so I just joined in, they found it funny

                 Wonder if aunt mitsu will be there

 _Inkling:_ Fuck you now ur flexing

 _Smashbroz:_ Guys you dont understand

                 Aunt Aigas is a robot.

                 With a persona. Koromaru too, the dog

 _Inkling:_ Morgana says that a dog with a persona is lies

 _Smashbroz:_ Says the cat.

                 Plus im not lying, his persona at awakening was cerberus. CERBERUS

                 AS IN THE THREE HEADED DOG OF THE FUCKING UNDERWORLD

 _Shihoe:_ What other famous people do you know?

 _Smashbroz:_ I'll make a list for you sometime

 _Inkling:_ Yep... mr. third eye is flexing now


	16. It's all your fault Jafar

_Camembert:_ Kira you cant say shit but has anyone heard of starkid

 _Shihoe:_ hell yea ryuji

            s.k is my shit

 _Inkling:_ I saw sk and is2g 

           i thought u were on about town of salem

           i was about to praise an educated bitch

 _Camembert:_ tos can suck my dick i get jester everytime its effin rigged as shit

 _Shihoe:_ enough of the tos 

            ryuji we have priorities 

            tell me about ur starkid experiences

 _Camembert:_ guy who didnt like muscals killed it

                  all the songs are bops and jaime slayed in join us and die

 _Kayayday:_ slayed is definetly the word i would have used in that sentence.

               Robert Manion protection squad still as stronk as ever 

               Lauren L is in my top five gay celeb crushs

               Gay as in wow im as straight as a spirograph.

               No. 1 being Risette and No. 2 being Yukari after being forced to watch that featherman episode

                ~~thanks futaba~~

 _Camembert:_ wow that got off topic real quick

                  anyway shiho tgwdlm is my number one 

                  and joey richter is an effing icon in spies.

 _Shihoe:_ Spies are forever? i havent watched that one yet

 _Camembert:_ He will turn you straight shiho. he will turn you straight.

 _Shihoe:_ doubt that but challenge accepted

 

**Akira Kurusu -- > Futaba Sakura**

_unmute me u coward_

**Futaba Sakura -- > Akira Kurusu**

_u werent allowed to say shit_

_i did him a favour_


	17. Boueibu LOVE is fcucking iconic. + Mishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spelling error is intentional dont @ me.  
> ioryuu is my fuckin jam  
> this really is turning into whatever the fuck im interested in at the current moment and projectin my emotions onto other fictional characters  
> thats sad  
> thanks tumblr

inkling: yo im screamin for the next half hour yall cant stop me

smashbroz: what have you sold your soul to now futaba

inkling: one, rude. two, its got a long ass name but tis shortened to boueibu LOVE and its slaying me

Memekoto: whats it about?

paintbloosh: isnt it that obscure anime you showed me where those five boys change clothes in style and follow a wombat?

inkling: thats the one inari. ten points.

kayayday: yo its that one, i saw it everywhere for a short time. then it just disappeared i wanted to watch it with shiho

shihoe: i was summoned?

kayayday: i was just telling them about that show i saw around and wanted to watch with you

shihoe: i told you, i watched it already

kayayday: :0

* * *

inkling: hey how come we havent added mishima yet? he was part of the group right, he ran the site.

caffine addict: you say this futaba yet youre the only with the power to add him

Inkling added Mishima Yuuki to the chat

camembert: cmon dude no fancy nickname?

Mishima Yuuki: but then people wouldnt know who i was! speaking of, you are?

camembert: ryuji

camembert: futaba give the boy a name.

inkling: arcana?

smashbroz: moon

inkling: noted.

Inkling changed Mishima Yuuki's nickname to Moonima

kayayday: wow futaba thats weak

inkling: fine. what do you want ur name to be mishima?

Moonima: no its okay this is fine, ill just need a rundown on whos who.

smashbroz: akira

kayayday: Ann

Memekoto: Im Makoto Nijima

Paintbloosh: Yusuke Kitagawa, i go to a different school.

inkling: you probably guessed but im futaba, younger than these lot so you dont know me from school

caffine addict: Haru Okumura, nice to finally meet you, mishima.

shihoe: mines easy to guess but its good to be in contact again, Yuuki.

Moonima: Suzui! its good to know youre okay! how is the new school?

shihoe: its good! akiras with me and im over at his dads or his dads uncles basically 24/7 

moonima: oh, akira your parents live separately?

smashbroz: its a little hard to tell what she means in text but i have two dads, we als hang out with my dads cousin, though shes basically our aunt, theyre as close as siblings

shihoe: oh yeah, nanako is amazing yknow she cooks food for us! she says she makes too much but we all know

kayayday: is this the sound of me being replaced?

moonima: wait so if this is akiras group, doesnt that make you all...?

inkling: its safe to say, i have this chat encripted, no fbi is looking in here

moonima: make you all the phantom thieves?

smashbroz: yeah, shiho isnt, though she did kind of kickstart the group

shihoe: aki you make me blush

moonima: im honoured to be a part of the chat! although, Nijima-san, werent you tasked with finding out who the pthieves were?

Memekoto: I was, Mishima, you are correct. It wasnt long after that I joined.

Inkling: u say your honoured moonie but u were already a part of the thieves. it was unofficial since you dont have what we have, but u ran the site for us. u were the computer man.

Inkling changed Moonima's name to CPUPEWPEW

Kayayday: thats better


	18. Auntie Nana

Smashbroz; AUNTIE NANA IS COMING HOME FROM UNIVERSITY!

Camembert; Yoo i love your aunt so much... even if she aint ur real aunt

Kayayday; bitch wtf explain

Smashbroz; when my father the silver haired one transferred to inaba he lived with his uncle and cousin, my auntie nana. probably 7-9 at the time, she called him big bro so i call her auntie nana.

Smashbroz; She cried when i told her why when i has five

Coffee addict; what does she study at university?

Smashbroz; Psychology and Criminology

Memekoto; theyre demanding subjects, what caused her to chose them?

Smashbroz; I told yall bout Naoto and Satonaka right? well Auntie nanas dad was also a cop, plus she wanted to do psychology because of father. being part of a serial murder case wasnt easy on my dads... especially when auntie nana almost died, hell she did die apparently. going through tvs and facing themselves made father want to be a school counsellor.

Smashbroz; Father is a good listener.

Memekoto; Im sorry, it was rude of me to ask

Smashbroz; its okay Makoto, just a few check ups now and then but otherwise shes made a full recovery from what dad and father tell me.

Smashbroz; honestly i was expecting the questions, i have ryu with me for mental support

Smashbroz; he says hi

Smashbroz; Dad, father and his team went through so much.. starting a family with me couldnt have been easy too

* * *

Ryuji took the boys hands away from his phone, "Youre over thinking. Everything is all well and good right?"

"For now Ryuji... you dont know what could--" He was interrupted by his dad, Yosuke, yelling. 

"Yu! Partner!" Akira followed the sounds of his dads panicked voice and saw him gripping onto the sides of the tv in their room, a strange green static fading out. "How did?" Yosukes voice was faint and scarily distant. "Its gone, it shouldn't have..."

"Dad?"

"Akira, Ryuji..." He panicked even more, "Did I wake you up?" 

"No, its fine, is everything, okay? Wheres father?" Yosuke muffled his sobs. "Dad? Dad you're scaring me..."

"He fell in... thats the only... he couldnt have gone in on his own.. no.. he wouldn't." Akira guessed what he was trying to say, for some reason, his father was in the tv.

* * *

paintbloosh; is everything okay akira?

smashbroz; get the next trains down to inaba

smashbroz; we have a rescue mission

 

 


End file.
